The past has a way of returning
by Agent Megan
Summary: FROZEN II AU: Everyone thinks Anna is gone... Anna believes she lost everything she held dear. Elsa managed to save Arendelle but with her sister gone, what's the point. And on top of that, Hans returns to make Anna's life a living hell! RATED M FOR Violence, Slavery, Rape and maybe deaths.
1. Chapter 1

**MAJOR SPOILERS FOR FROZEN II DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE MOVIE! Summary: What If Anna didn't make it when she jumped in the dam, how will Kristoff, Elsa and Arendelle co-op with the loss of their favorite princess. What Elsa will do now that she didn't have someone to leave the crown of Arendelle… Last but not least is Anna truly gone? After all the past has a way of returning….**

* * *

The Past has a way of returning

Chapter 1: Again you're gone

* * *

Anna was running, she realized her life was in danger when she saw the giants destroying both of the sides of the dam leaving her in the middle vulnerable. She had to jump, the dam was falling apart, she saw lieutenant Matias and Kristoff waiting for her to jump they were ready to catch her. She was petrified, she took one big breath and jumped. Anna saw Kristoff's hand getting closer, she was an inch away from him to get her.

She didn't make it… The princess heard Kristoff screaming her name, she was scared she didn't want to die not again, not yet at least. Anna saw rocks falling with her to the water and then everything was black…

"ANNAAAA!" Kristoff screamed with all his might as he watched helplessly the love of his life falling into her death and this time no act of true love would save her. He felt tears coming out of his eyes, he never got the chance to ask her… He stood there staring at the now calm waters and the destroyed dam.

He didn't know how long he was there and he didn't care, nothing mattered to him anymore… The sound of footsteps from behind him snapped him back to reality, he turned around and saw Elsa.

* * *

The Queen of Arendelle had a bright smile on her face, she was a completely different person, her hair was down and she had a new dress. She was a true Snow Queen.

"Kristoff, what's wrong? Where's Anna?" Elsa asked, a few seconds passed and she received no answer, she then looked Kristoff in the eyes. She saw the pain in them and grief, she saw tears streaming down his face something she never thought she would see in him unless….

_No, she can't be…_

"K-Kristoff w-where's Anna, w-where's my sister, why is she not here?" Elsa's voice trembled this time, her heartbeat was faster than normal, just like three years ago.

"TELL ME!" She yelled which was something she never thought she would do, she was close to tears, breathing hard and her body was trembling.

"E-Elsa…. I-I am sorry…." Were all the words that escaped from his mouth the truth was, he didn't know how to tell her… How do you tell someone who has spent her entire life to protect one person who she has hurt twice and the second time she almost lost her… How do you tell her that the person she cares so much about is gone and this time there is no act of true love to thaw her heart and bring her back,

"Please tell me this is a joke…Please!" Elsa had tears in her eyes now this couldn't be happening not again… She couldn't have shoved Anna away only to lead her in her death again…

"I-I wish it was… But she is gone, I wish I-I could have saved her…." Kristoff finally said and it was enough to make Elsa break down. The young Queen was now in her knees just like she was when Hans had told her that Anna was dead, the difference was there was no storm around her… Only grief.

"ANNAAAAA" Elsa cried out so loudly that her voice was heard all the way to Arendelle. The Snow Queen was completely lost in her grief and didn't realize that Kristoff was now holding her.

When Elsa finally saw that Kristoff had bear-hugged her she buried her head to his shoulder. One of the main reasons Elsa and Kristoff became great friends was the unbreakable love they shared for Anna…

As the two friends were mourning over the loss of the most important person in their lives, gale the wind spirit brought a familiar purple cloak in front of Elsa who immediately held it in her hands.

"A-Anna's cloak…" Kristoff sobbed, he saw the young Queen stroking the wet cloak.

"T-That's all we h-have from her now…"

The Arendellian soldiers and the Northuldrans were now surrounding the two mourning friends. They were all saddened by the loss of the princess. They might not know her like Kristoff and Elsa but the girl seemed to have a good heart filled with love, she was definitely a fighter and would always do the next right thing… After all, what she just did needed a lot of guts and not everyone would have the courage to do what she did even if it costed her life.

The young princess believed she had lost her big sister her best friend, yet she still found the courage to not let herself grief and do something that would destroy her entire kingdom… her home… Anna gave her life in order to rewrite a wrong. She lifted the curse bringing peace among spirits and humans. Anna became a hero to everyone's mind and heart.

Elsa was gently stroking the cloak that once belonged to her beloved baby sister… She was regretting everything, she was regretting shutting her out for thirteen years, being mad at her after the Great thaw for small things that in the end didn't matter like the one time a few weeks after the Great Thaw Anna had trashed her desk with important documents for the kingdom. Elsa had scolded her that night, she had shouted angrily at her and had made the one person she swore to protect cry, words that she didn't mean to say, luckily Anna loved her too much to stay mad and forgave her but Elsa still felt guilty… Elsa was also regretting hearing and following the voice…

Elsa might have accepted herself and found the truth but she lost something much more important to her… After all, every choice comes with a cost right?

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere far south the now calm river carried Anna's unconscious body and gently letting it lay down to the shore.

A young man who used to be known as Prince Hans of the Southern Isles and was now exiled for the attempting murder of Queen Elsa and Princess Anna three years ago was walking nearby the river where he spotted an unconscious body.

The thirteenth prince ran quickly to the unconscious body. When he took a better look at the girl that was in front of him he gasped with shock. This was the same person he met three years ago, the same person who agreed on marrying him the same day he met her, the same person he betrayed and left her for dead, the same person who froze in front of his eyes and came back to life because she saved her sister performing an act of true love and lastly the same person who was the reason of his suffering and exile.

_Anna… _ A mischievous smile was formed in his face, here she was his worst enemy, vulnerable in a life and death situation, injured and no one around to protect her. Hans was planning to kidnap Princess Anna for months now in order to use her as a bait for Elsa and now, he didn't even need to invade Arendelle…

Without second thoughts, after checking that Anna was still alive Hans picked her injured body in his shoulders and carried her into a dark cave, he then found a rope which he used to restrain her wrists tightly her legs didn't need to be tied her left one was already broken from the fall.

Once Hans made sure that she was secured he made sure to trap her in a place with no light and decided to treat some of her injuries just to keep her alive. After he was done with her, he left her inside the dark in order to go and bring a few supplies.

* * *

Some hours passed and the young princess slowly opened her eyes only to find darkness, she tried to move but found out that her hands were tied behind her back she tried to move her legs but that only caused her to gasp in pain.

_Am I dead? If yes then why am I in pain? _Before Anna could continue her thought she was blinded by a light that came from a torch after a few seconds Anna could see clearly without being blinded by the sudden light. She was now able to see that her left leg was broken and that her hands were really tied behind her back and the fact that she was again trapped in a cave.

But that's not the thing that worried her the most…. She was more worried about the person who was now standing in front of her with a mischievous grin on his face. She thought that she would never have to face him again.

"H-Hans?"

"Hello Anna, it's been a while…"

* * *

**Alright, I decided to write an alternate story for frozen II where Anna doesn't make it when she jumped the dam and Kristoff doesn't catch her in time. I always wondered what would happen if she didn't make it and as for Hans, I just wanted to add a little more drama to the story. By the way, the river left Anna somewhere outside Arendelle's borders and Hans was already preparing his kidnapping so yeah… Ps: this is a replacement story for Frozen the series, at first I had an idea to make it look like tangled the series but the plot didn't make much sense and I ran out of ideas from the first chapter so I deleted it and I am replacing it with this one. I hope you enjoy it :D**


	2. Chapter 2

The past has a way of returning

Chapter 2: Han's plan

* * *

"What do you want?" Anna hissed, Hans was the last person she wanted to see at the moment or well ever.

"The Kingdom, and revenge from you and the monster you like to call sister…" He taunted

"Elsa's not a monster!" screamed Anna, Hans laughed at the redhead's yelling, he just enjoyed taunting her like this but that's not why he brought her here.

"The truth is, I don't really care! All I care about is that she and you took everything from me!" Hans barked, he then kneeled to Anna's level and raised her chin forcing her to look at him in the eyes.

"And I will make you pay for it… But first, let's take this from the beginning" Anna spat Han's face when he was close enough. The prince wiped her saliva angrily.

"Oh, you shouldn't have done that…" Hans screeched, he then took a hold of Anna's. A few tears were formed in the princess's eyes and this didn't go unnoticed from Hans

"Are those tears Anna?" Anna didn't say anything she was unable to hold her tears A few seconds later he let go of Anna's broken leg and he grabbed her by neck raising her up. The red-head couldn't even defend herself, what could she do with tied wrists and a broken leg, no need to mention her broken spirit.

"Wow, Anna… I thought you were a fighter! I thought I would have fun breaking you but you are already broken!" Hans laughed maniacally as he spoke, Anna was crying now, Hans made his grip tighter chocking the princess.

_At least I get to be with Elsa and Olaf again…. _Anna's eyes remained shut waiting patiently for her death but it never came instead she was forcefully thrown to the ground again with her face on the ground.

"You thought I would end you just like that?" Hans laughed at Anna's miserable state.

"I didn't spend two years as a servant at my OWN castle being humiliated and thrown in horses poop by a large snowball just to give you a quick death!" The prince then kicked Anna's left side with such force that caused her to turn on the other side no longer facing the ground.

The poor princess gasped in pain. She wanted so bad to fight back but she couldn't she was completely useless and weak.

"I can't wait to see your sister's face when she sees you in this miserable state!" He taunted but before Anna could respond he continued

"That's of course if she finds you! Even if she does, why would she want a useless, broken slave as her sister she would be ashamed to even call you that…" Anna's eyes widened when she heard the word slave.

"S-slave?" She questioned, he couldn't be meaning what she thought he was…

"Oh yes! I am not going to be the one who will be torturing you, Anna, after all, name me better revenge than making sure that you... my worst enemy will have the worst life possible!" He taunted, Anna couldn't believe it, he wanted to sell her into slavery no… she wouldn't let him.

"N-no please…" She pleaded Hans laughed when he heard her plead for mercy.

"Oh Anna, do you really think that pleading me will change my decision?"

"After all, I still wonder really, what will that ice harvester of yours and Arendelle think when they find out that their princess is now a miserable slave!" Anna froze at this, would Kristoff still love her if she wasn't pure anymore or he would leave her for someone better? What about the people of Arendelle, they would sure hate her once they learn she was responsible for Arendelle's destruction and not only that they would be happy that she ended up being a slave.

Hans saw Anna's trembling body, he smiled he had truly won. All he had to do now was to sell her and make a profit he would then pay a visit to Queen Elsa taunting her about Anna'state

"Well, I am going to leave you in your misery now, enjoy your last day of freedom, your highness" Hans bitterly said before leaving the cave and taking the torch that was giving a little light inside the cave leaving Anna in the darkness all alone.

Meanwhile, in the enchanted forest, Elsa and Kristoff were still mourning over the loss of Anna it took hours for Matias and Honeymaren to convince them to leave the destroyed dam and return to Arendelle.

Kristoff had one arm around Elsa for both comfort and support, both of them were exhausted and needed each other's help if they wanted to move on. Kristoff let the grieving Queen back to the wagon where Sven was already waiting for them, he too was mourning for Anna.

Kristoff sat in the front while Elsa sat in the back, no word was exchanged during their journey back home, Elsa was holding Anna's cloak and she was staring it the entire time, her eyes were red from the tears. Behind them, lieutenant Matias and the other Arendelian soldiers were following them, all mourning for the loss of their princess, their heroine.

After two days, they finally arrived in Arendelle, when the people saw their Queen they ran to her happily, they still hadn't noticed the tears in her eyes or the missing princess, when they were close enough to the wagon only then they realized that something or rather someone is missing.

"Your majesty, where's Princess Anna?" Kai asked, Elsa, didn't answer, she stared at him with tears in her eyes, Kai realized immediately that something was definitely wrong, he then saw that Elsa's trembling hands were holding a purple cloak that once belonged to Anna.

"L-let's head you b-back to the castle"

* * *

**Welp another chapter done… sorry if it's short! Anyways I decided to merge my ideas from my story: To Mend a Broken Heart and this one. I decided it's better to have one story with Anna being a slave etc. and I'll keep this one not only that but I won't have time to work on both stories and my other hiccanna fic. Finally, I would like to apologize for taking so long to update I had been busy with school and didn't have enough time to think about my stories. I can't promise you that I will update more often though!**


	3. Chapter 3

The past has a way of returning

Chapter 3: A princess's funeral

* * *

It's been two weeks since they left from Arendelle, two weeks since they broke the curse and two weeks without Anna. Those were the worst weeks in Elsa's life, she hadn't cried like this when she lost her parents or when Anna froze. This was different, this time Elsa knew there was nothing she could do to bring her back no act of true love would save her heck they didn't even have a body to bury.

But it wasn't only Elsa who was mourning, Kristoff was too, he had grown a beard and he never spoke to anyone not even to Sven. Olaf whom Elsa brought back to life once they were back in the castle wasn't in his cheerful self anymore, Anna was his best friend and he missed her terribly. The kingdom of Arendelle was mourning for the lost princess as well. Even if Anna wasn't the Queen they still loved her and admired her, she was their heroine after all. Even when they were told that Anna was the one who broke the dam and endangered their homes they still loved her and missed their cheerful and optimistic princess as much as their Queen did.

Everyone had gathered around the same hill were the previous King and Queen's graves stood, now a new one was placed in the middle of the two but smaller. Elsa was staring at the cold stones expressionless, her eyes were red from tears and her body was trembling.

These stones belonged to the family she once had, with Anna gone she was truly alone left forced to rule an entire kingdom, she wasn't meant to be the Queen of Arendelle even if she was the eldest sibling she was the fifth spirit the bridge between humans and spirits but with the other side of the bridge gone and no one left to rule but her she didn't have a choice but continue being the Queen of Arendelle.

Kristoff was standing right next to her and he wasn't in any better condition Anna was the first human he had grown close too, she meant everything to him, she was his only chance to have a family. Elsa knew about his plans to propose to Anna, after all, he had come to her to ask for approval which she gladly gave. Kristoff was staring at the same ring he was planning to give her his eyes were red from crying just like Elsa's.

After everyone paid their respects to the princess, offering her flowers and other objects it was Kristoff's and Elsa's turn to do it, they were now alone in the hills Kristoff stared at Elsa who nodded gesturing him to go first, he understood that she needed some alone time with her family. Kristoff was standing in front of the grave for what it seemed centuries to him, he was holding the ring that Anna would never have the chance to get. He placed it there with the rest of the flowers. Before leaving the graveyard Kristoff placed his hand on Elsa's shoulder for comfort, she nodded in a thankful manner.

It was Elsa's turn to say her final goodbye to her sister, something she never thought and never wanted to do.

"Y-you've promised me that I will always have you…." Elsa murmured, she was on her knees facing the cold stone that belongs to her baby sister.

"B-But now you're not here… B-Because of me!" Elsa cried out, she hugged the grave like she was hugging her sister she cried there for hours until…

"Elsa"

Elsa ignored the voice at first, she was too lost in her mourning to hear it.

"Elsa help…" She heard it again, this time her eyes lit up, this voice was different than the one she heard two weeks ago, this unlike the previous one was familiar, very familiar in fact it could only belong to one person…

_Anna!_ Elsa thought, she knew her sister's voice too well to not recognize it but why was Althohallen calling her with her sister's voice? Without much thinking Elsa rose from the ground with a new hope formed in her face, could her sister still be alive? Elsa looked at the grave one more time before heading back to the castle she needed to inform Kristoff about this…

Meanwhile, Kristoff was back in the castle in his room, he was laying on his bed motionless, what was he supposed to do now? Should he stay in the castle? Should he leave? Should he move on? What was the next right thing for him? The memories of Anna's terrified face were fresh on his mind.

However, Kristoff's thoughts were interrupted when someone burst through his door almost breaking it. Kristoff rose his head confused but didn't move, he was shocked when he saw Elsa in her mourning black dress with an expression filled with optimism and hope

"E-Elsa?"

"Kristoff! I believe that Anna might still be alive!" She announced, she expected Kristoff to be excited and curious but instead, he just lay there in his bed, no longer looking at her. Elsa decided to move closer to him.

"Elsa… We both know that this is impossible, you did see how enraged the river was there's no way someone could survive that and even if she did it's been two weeks if the river washed her up somewhere and she was still alive she would need immediate aid which if she probably wouldn't get if she ended up in the middle of nowhere"

"Kristoff… you don't understand! I heard the voice again! Only this time it wasn't my mother's it was Anna's!" Kristoff was taken aback by this he certainly didn't expect her to say this.

"Y-You sure?" He asked, when he saw the seriousness formed in her face he realized that she wasn't kidding.

"I know my sister's voice better than my own, Althohallen is using her voice to call me back there, it probably wants to show me Anna's fate."

"You are saying that you want to go back there? The last time you went there it didn't end well" Kristoff was insecure but knowing Elsa's stubbornness and the fact that she was the Queen he couldn't really do much to stop her only warn her after all not even Anna could.

"Please Kristoff I need to know what happened to her, I-I wasn't there when she fell if I was maybe she would still be here with us, so please I have to know" Elsa pleaded and that shocked Kristoff, why was she pleading him? She had every authority to do as she pleased she was the Queen of Arendelle after all and he was a commoner.

"You do realize that I can't do much to stop you right?"

"Kristoff… you don't understand, if I go to Althohallen again someone will have to take care of the kingdom" Kristoff's eyes widened when he realized what she meant… _Oh no_

"No…"

Elsa sighs, she expected that reply but Kristoff was the only one she could ask this favor to without explaining much.

"I was planning to abdicate the throne and make Anna the Queen of Arendelle you know…" She admitted, Kristoff looked at her confused what could she mean with that?

"And you were planning to marry her right?"

"Yeah…."

"Then if she agreed, you would become King Consort" Kristoff was shocked, him King? He couldn't do it

"Elsa…"

"Please Kristoff I have to know… "Elsa pleaded, she wasn't used to pleading since she was the one who was usually giving orders but now she was desperate.

Kristoff sighed in defeat, he knew how much Anna meant to Elsa in fact if there was one person who loved Anna more than he did was her.

"Alright, I will take care of Arendelle for a while… But you better be back soon!" He announced Elsa smiled, she gave him a thank-you hug before leaving his room.

It didn't take long for Elsa to get out of the castle and find Nokk the water spirit.

"Please Anna be okay…"

* * *

**And boom another chapter is done, It looks like Althohallen is calling Elsa again… I wonder what she finds there this time…**


	4. Chapter 4

The past has a way of returning

Chapter 4: From princess to slave

* * *

Anna was tired, she hadn't slept all night, how could she? The girl was in pain both physical and mental not only that, the cave wasn't exactly comfortable to sleep in and last but not least she was hungry and thirsty.

A lot of things were going through inside Anna's mind but her top priority was her sister… Elsa, oh how she missed her…

"Oh Elsa, why did you leave me? I need you" Anna murmured, now that Hans wasn't in the cave she let herself mourn for Arendelle, for Olaf and of course her big sister. She tried to break her wrists free but it was impossible they were tied too tight and even if she broke free she wouldn't be able to get too far, she was too weak especially with her broken leg it was almost impossible to escape. Anna hated that, she hated been helpless and useless.

She didn't want this, Hans was about to take her freedom away, he already had. A few days ago Anna had so much to live for. She had Arendelle, she had Elsa, Olaf, Kristoff, and Sven, her life was perfect. She might have not shown it but she was expecting Kristoff to propose to her at any time and if he didn't she would sure do unlike the last time, it's been three years and she had Elsa's blessing.

"_I wonder when you two will come to ask for my blessing" Elsa had playfully told her sister who blushed when she heard that._

"_Elsa…."_

"_Oh come on! I know how much you mean to him and how much he means to you" Anna looked at her sister confused what did she want to say with that?_

"_I hadn't seen that with Hans…So whenever you two are ready don't be afraid to ask me" Elsa continued_

"_So if we ever decide to you know… We have your blessing?"_

"_Yes…" That's all Anna needed to hear before giving her sister a bone-crushing hug _

"_Thanks, Elsie you are the best!" Anna cried with happiness, Elsa smiled fondly and she stroked her sister's back._

"_I am trying to Anna, I am trying…"_

Anna smiled at the memory Elsa was really trying to make up for all the thirteen years of separation and she was grateful for it, sure they had some fights on the way and some were big ones but they always figured it out and Anna always knew that Elsa meant the best for her.

As much as Anna wanted to give up now and just let Hans win she knew that she couldn't allow this, she didn't want to let her parents or her sister down, what would they think of her fate? If her sister was alive would she want her back as a useless slave or would she shut her down again? Would Kristoff want to do anything with her?

If there was one thing Anna was afraid of then it's the feeling of being alone, unwanted and useless. And that's what's going to happen to her now.

The red-head princess heard the familiar sound of footsteps coming towards her once again, what did Hans want now?

"Rise and shine your highness… Even though, I don't think I should call you that anymore!" Hans taunted, Anna glared him disgusted, the truth was, she was scared but she didn't want him to see it.

"Go to hell…" Anna hissed, she was surprised when she saw Hans laugh maniacally.

"Oh Anna, that's not a proper way for a woman to act, but don't worry my friends here will teach you manners," He said, two tall men appeared from the shadows they both had red-short hair just like Hans and one of them had one eye covered.

"Meet my older brothers, they are also known as the Stubbington you know, the famous criminals" Anna's eyes widened, she had read about them once and not only that they were once a topic in one of Elsa's meetings, she happened to be present when her sister was discussing with the captain of the guards about them.

The Stubbington were known to be tough, ruthless and merciless some say that they have committed murder once and they wouldn't hesitate to torture their victims until they got what they want.

"They will deliver you to Northern Isles, from there you will be sold to their King and from there he will decide what he'll do with you, after all, you will be his property"  
"I am NOONES PROPERTY!" Anna growled Hans and his brothers laughed at the princess who was doing her best not to show any weakness.

"Oh Anna, your feistiness won't help, I suggest for your own good to behave"

"I'd rather die!" Anna spat

"Well, I am afraid that's not an option…."

"You want your revenge? Fine, just kill me already!" Anna yelled Hans kept smiling deviously.

"I don't think so, I want to see your sister's pleading for your safety before that, how would she feel when she finds out that once again she couldn't save her baby sister huh?" Talking about Elsa was Anna's weakness and Hans knew that, if he wanted to break Anna then the only way he could truly do it was playing with her mind, however, he didn't know that Anna thought her sister as dead if he did then she didn't know what he would do to her.

"Alright, boys, let's get this over, get the princess make sure she suffers and sell her to the King of Nothern Isles he is waiting to have fun" Hans ordered, the Stabbington brothers smiled evilly, one of them forced Anna to get up who struggled not to fall since her left leg was broken.

The princess gasped from the pain, she was doing her best not to cry. Anna tried to fight at first by squealing but it was hopeless, they were much stronger than her and she was too weak and helpless to do anything.

The Stubbington forced Anna to walk, each step she made it was even more painful than the previous one. The poor red-head stared at her trembling legs, she couldn't take it any longer, she was forced to make one more step but she couldn't this time she collapsed gasping from the unbearable pain.

"Get UP!" Hans yelled as he kicked Anna's back.

"I-I can't" The red-head cried out, Hans was angered, he violently grabbed Anna from her hair forcing her to look at him

"There's no such thing as I can't Anna! No one will give you mercy so the best thing you can do is be a good girl and co-operate, now I won't say it nicely again GET UP!" He then kicked Anna in the stomach causing her to fall with force in the rocky cold ground.

_I-I have to be strong for Elsa, I can't let her down… She won't want me anymore, no one will _Anna thought, the pain she was feeling was unbearable, she was forced to walk with broken ribs and was constantly kicked in her stomach or her back until they were finally out of the cave.

Anna wanted to give up but something kept her going, it kept her from falling and never get up again, the cave was cold, but not natural this cold had a familiar feeling she was been tortured but she felt a strong presence who was giving her the motive to keep going.

Once they were out of the cave, the princess stopped feeling the familiar presence, she was dragged violently and was tossed like she was a shack and not a human inside a large wagon. This time Anna didn't even have the strength to cry or sob. She was facing the cold wood, Hans grabbed her from her hair with force once again this time to gag her with some more rope silencing her completely.

"You know as much I would like to hear you pleading but I really have to silence you, you see slavery is banned from most of the kingdoms and me and my brothers can be executed for that, the only kingdoms were slavery is still a thing is Weselton and Nothern Isles. So until we reach our destination we have to make sure you are unseen" He rumbled, Anna was glaring at him, she was still playing the brave and feisty little princess even though on the inside she was terrified.

"Say goodbye to the sun, Anna, because you won't see the light again" He laughed as he forcefully hit Anna's head with the wooden floor making her unconscious if it wasn't for her faint breathing she could be dead.

"Alright, boys we have a slave to deliver" And with that they started their journey, ignoring the small frost that was formed inside the wagon's floor.

* * *

**And another chapter is done, poor Anna, it looks like Hans won but don't worry the story isn't done yet and what was that familiar presence that Anna felt the entire time or the small frost that was formed inside the wagon's floor? Well, we are going to find out in the next chapter. Till then, Megan is frozen over!**


	5. Chapter 5

The past has a way of returning

Chapter 5: The distance can't keep us apart

Elsa was riding the Nokk in the now calm waters, under other circumstances she would enjoy the ride but now, her mind was only thinking about her baby sister. During her ride, Elsa was praying for Anna's well-being.

After a few hours, she finally arrived at her destination: Althohallen. The last time she was here, she discovered herself and the truth about Arendelle's past which lead to her freezing and Anna's possible death.

Once Elsa was inside the frozen cave she dropped on her knees just like she did when she and Anna found their parents wrecked ship.

_I want to know what happened to her…_ Elsa whispered and before she realized it she was inside a cave but not Althohallen the Queen was even more surprised when she was able to see everything. Elsa looked around for a while until she spotted a woman curved like a ball at the end of the cave. Once Elsa was close enough to the woman she gasped, the girl had long red hair and blue eyes and she was wearing a black long-sleeved gown with a gold trim adorned with a brown belt around her waist and a gold turtleneck underneath, gold tights and black boots the girl was also wet and she was shivering.

"ANNA!" Elsa cried out when she realized who this girl was. Elsa rushed to her sister's side who surprisingly enough didn't even respond or look at her, she was even more shocked when she found out that she couldn't touch her sister it was like she was invisible… a ghost.

"Oh Anna…" Elsa sobbed, she wanted to comfort her little sister so bad but she couldn't even touch her or speak to her for that matter, she could only watch.

"Rise and shine your highness… Even though, I don't think I should call you that anymore!" Elsa's eyes widened when she heard that voice… No, it couldn't be. Elsa felt her anger rising when she saw Hans she wanted nothing more but to freeze him right there and there and get Anna away from him but she couldn't.

She watched helplessly as the Stabbingtons dragged Anna around, forcing her to walk even though she couldn't, Elsa screamed at them to stop and leave her sister alone but it was no use… The Queen tried to encourage her sister trying to let her know she was there which seemed to work a bit because Anna found the strength to walk.

Every time Hans or the Stabbingtons would kick or punch Anna Elsa would flinch or scream from anger. The Snow Queen tried multiple times to shoot ice on them but her powers wouldn't work at all.

When Elsa heard Hans's plan she was not only disgusted but enraged. She saw Anna being thrown inside a large wagon and the Stabbingtons getting inside of it, Elsa followed it was then when she manages to leave a little frost inside the wagon which no one noticed, not even Anna.

Suddenly, Elsa was back to Althohallen gasping for air, her eyes were red from tears and there were ice spikes everywhere. When Elsa got up she was a whole different person, her eyes were no longer teary but angry. The Snow Queen called the Nokk once again for her ride back to Arendelle.

It took her one day to return to the castle. When she arrived everything was quiet. She was searching around the castle for her top servant and her second-father figure Kai. It didn't take long to find him.

"Your majesty, is everything alright?" He asked when he saw the Queen's expressionless face it took a minute for Elsa to respond.

"Kai, where's Kristoff?" She asked with a surprisingly cold tone.

"He attended an important meeting your majesty, the council needed his presence and since you were not here…"

"Thanks, Kai, that's all I needed to know" Without another word Elsa rushed to the meeting room which wasn't far from where she was. With no warning Elsa bursts inside, everyone immediately stopped talking, Kristoff got up when he saw her.

"Elsa! I-I mean your majesty" He called, Kristoff was surprised when he didn't get any response from the Queen.

"Your majesty… Are you alright?" One of the council members asked.

"No…" Elsa murmured, she was doing her best not to fall from exhaustion. Kristoff caught her left arm to help her stand.

"Elsa you need re-"

"No! What I need is a search party for Anna" She interrupted Kristoff's suggestion, everyone stared at her as if she was crazy after all everyone believed that Anna was gone, Kristoff saw her falling with his own eyes.

"Your majesty, the princess is gone…" One of the councilmen reminded her, everyone else nodded in agreement well except for Elsa who shook her head denying that fact.

"She is not… I-I saw her Althohallen…"

"Elsa, what did Althohallen showed you?" Kristoff asked, everyone was confused, none of them knew about the reason their Queen left Kristoff in charge or what Althohallen was.

"I-It showed me A-Anna when I was there, I instinctively sat on my knees, not even a minute passed and I was in a cave, I could surprisingly see everything and then I spot her…my baby sister curved like a ball in a corner of the cave, her wrists tied, shivering from cold and all wet. Not only that, I could hear her thoughts, she was thinking about you Kristoff, Arendelle, Olaf and… Me. She believes everyone hates her…"

Kristoff didn't know what to say, Elsa was having a mental break-down right in front of his eyes and the eyes of the council. She said that his Anna was alive but hurt and wait did she say her wrists were tied?

"Elsa? D-D you say her wrists were tied" Kristoff asked the sobbing Queen, everyone was speechless. They saw their Queen taking a deep breath before answering.

"H-Hans, he's back and he has her…" Elsa sobbed as she was now crying in Kristoff's chest who was surprised with the outburst.

"WHAT?!" He yelled, Kristoff felt his anger rising, his Anna was alive, she was suffering far away from them in the hands of the man who left her to die and made her believe she was unlovable.

"D-do you know what he wants her for?"

"That's the worst part Kristoff, he wants to sell her into s-slavery" When Elsa said those words, Kristoff was doing his best to contain his anger, Oh he wanted to kill Hans so much right now. The rest of the councilmen who were listening to the conversation gasped when they heard the prince's plans. Some of them were still doubtful and weren't sure if what their Queen just told them were true or just some sort of nightmare.

"Your majesty? Are you sure you didn't dream about it?"

"I wish I did… But right now, Anna needs us, she needs me, we have to create a rescue party before it's too late" The Queen of Arendelle announced, everyone looked skeptical, Kristoff, on the other hand, was determined to get his Anna back.

"Where is he taking her Elsa did you hear?" He asked if they knew where Anna was going it would be easier to locate and rescue her.

"Northern Isles"

"Your majesty, Arendelle has cut trades or any communication with the Northern Isles from the times your father was at your age." One of the councilmen informed, Elsa knew this of course and the reason they did was that kingdom's horrible use of slavery. If Hans manages to sell her sister there… God knows what they'll do to break Anna.

"Not only that Northern Isles have a much stronger and much larger army than ours" Someone added.

"Which leaves the option of war out" Elsa whispered, the last thing she wanted was Arendelle to face war, especially after they finally brought peace between the spirits of the enchanted forest, the Northuldra, and Arendelle. Another war would probably destroy Arendelle for good this time not only that but it wouldn't guarantee that they would manage to bring Anna back to safety, they needed a better plan.

"W-what if we sent someone undercover to buy the princess back instead? That way we avoid any conflict and we will bring the princess to safety" This suggestion enraged Kristoff, Anna wasn't an object to be bought and in order to do that, they would have to let Hans win and Anna would suffer and who knows if they won't break her beyond repair, after all, everyone knew that Anna wasn't the type of girl who would give up without fighting back and this could have serious consequences.

"NO! I WON'T LET ANNA BE TREATED LIKE AN ANIMAL" Kristoff yelled, surprising everyone who was in the room.

"Kristoff…"

"Elsa, please tell me you are not agreeing with this"

"What, that I agree to let the person I fought so hard to protect suffer the worst fate possible of course not… But if we start a war, not only Northern Isles are stronger than us but they have alliances with Southern Isles and Weselton both enemies of Arendelle. There's no way we can get Anna back that way…" The Queen said it was clear that she didn't like any of this, all she wanted was her sister safe and sound. Kristoff finally thought about it and agreed as much as he hated the idea of the love of his life been tortured.

"If we do this…We need to send someone the princess trusts and who is good with both stealth and diplomacy" Lieutenant Mattias who has been quiet the entire time suggested.

A few seconds passed before anyone saying anything. It was Elsa who spoke first…

"I will go…" The Queen announced with a now determined look formed in her face.

Kristoff stared at her confused and worried.

"Elsa no, what if they catch you too? Then what?"

"It won't happen, Kristoff… I have my magic to protect me, I know how to use diplomacy and how to bargain and most importantly I can contain my feelings inside of me… After all, I've been doing that for thirteen years." Many agreed with their Queen, some others though didn't like this plan at all.

"I still don't agree with this… Elsa, the kingdom needs you, please let me go, I failed Anna once please let me fix this"

"No, Kristoff don't you see? If you go we don't know how you will react if you see her tortured or how she will…"

"The same goes for you! She is your sister and the person you love the most, who can guarantee us that you won't freeze the entire kingdom when you see her all broken huh?!" Kristoff had a point, even though Elsa could contain her feelings when she wanted to and ever since Althohallen she had full control of her powers but how could she be so sure that she wouldn't lose it when she finally finds her sister? She almost lost it when she saw Hans and his men forcing her to walk when she clearly couldn't.

"Kristoff, I've already seen her suffering and I couldn't do anything to help her, I saw Hans forcing her to do things she could clearly not do not only that Anna has suffered thirteen years of isolation believing that her best friend hates her, she almost, no she froze to death because of me so please, I have to do this, besides I have my ways of calming Anna"

"I am still not convinced…"

"Please Kristoff, those monsters will probably make Anna scared of anyone let alone men. What if she doesn't trust you? I know you love her more than anything like I do, but this won't be the Anna we know and love, she will probably need our support and love more than ever" This time, Elsa's explanation made everyone agree with her even Kristoff

"Just, bring her home safe please…"

"I promise, I will bring her back"

Elsa hated what she was about to do, she was about to buy her own sister something she never even thought she would have to do or wanted to in the first place. She just prayed for her baby sister's safety.

_Hang in there Anna, please don't lose yourself… I'll get you back I promise even if it is the last thing I will do…_

* * *

**Boom, It looks like Elsa was there when Hans was torturing Anna in the last chapter which means she knows his plans. Now the only way to get her back peacefully is to buy her from slavery…. Will she though? Or war will turn out to be the only way? **


	6. Chapter 6

The past has a way of returning

Chapter 6: A royal slave

* * *

Hans and his thugs have been traveling for a week now, Northern Isles were only a day away and they hadn't stopped in any kingdom they passed only once to get a few supplies not for their 'guest' thought but for them.

Anna was starving, she was thirsty and injured, she was getting weaker by the moment, Hans, gave her one piece of bread just to keep her alive and some water. They wanted her alive after all. Even though she's been with them only for a week Anna was already thinner. The princess tried to escape at one point the second day of their journey but it was hopeless, she managed to cut her ropes but due to her broken leg and her missing strength she didn't go too far. She only managed to get out of the wagon but she immediately fall down to the ground and she didn't have the strength to get up.

It was very easy for Hans and his thugs to re-capture her, this time Hans chained her with some cuffs he found and of course his thugs beat her up weakening her further. Now Anna's hope of escaping was truly gone not only that Hans was now watching her like a hawk.

This had to be Anna's worst week but somehow she knew that this would not compare to what life she was about to face in Northern Isles. Oh, how she wished she was in Arendelle now, playing charades with Kristoff, Sven, Olaf and of course Elsa. She shed a tear when she remembered her lost home and her lost sister. Anna wondered if Elsa was still alive, would she search for her or would she think that she died when the dam broke?

What about Kristoff, does he even miss her? Does anyone in Arendelle miss her? Or everyone hates her for been responsible for Arendelle's destruction. Anna's thoughts were disturbed when someone pulled her up from her hair with force.

"Well hello Anna" That wicked voice belonged to Hans, Anna glared at him angrily, she was doing her best to hide her fear.

"I am just here to inform you that we will be at the castle of Northern Isles in an hour, I hope you said goodbye to the sunlight princess because you won't see it for a long time!" He taunted, Anna winced in pain when he threw her back with force causing her to hit some large wooden boxes one of them fell at the top of Anna. If Anna's mouth wasn't shut with a rope then she would definitely scream from the pain.

One of the Stabbingtons moved the box away, Anna couldn't contain her tears any longer she was in too much pain.

"You know I would love to hear your screams and pleadings but I want to avoid any unwanted attention."

A full hour passed and the wagon had finally arrived at it destination. One of the Stabbingtons picked Anna up and put her on his shoulder holding her like a shack. Anna knew that nothing could save her now, actually nothing could save her from the moment Mattias lost his grip on her.

Anna was thinking of everything she was about to lose, her freedom, her pride, her virginity and most importantly the chance of seeing Kristoff again. There was a time when Anna dreamed of getting married, having kids and of course having her sister. But now, all her dreams, all her thoughts, everything she ever held dear would be taken away from her. She already had lost her parents, Elsa and her home Arendelle and now she was about to lose herself too.

But Anna was a fighter, she had always been, even at her weakest state she wouldn't bow she wouldn't break, she would stand tall no matter how afraid she truly was. Anna wouldn't give them the satisfaction that they own her even if that would cost her life. After all what did she had to lose?

When Hans and his thugs brought her in front of King Charles of the Northern Isles she didn't bow, the princess even tried to stand up even though she knew that was impossible. King Charles ordered his guards to ungag the girl and forced her into her knees. Anna was glaring angrily at the King who now kneed at her level.

"I am going to ask this nicely… Who are you and who do you belong to?" The King asked as he was now an inch away from Anna's face. Hans and his thugs were a few feet away watching the scene, Hans was clearly enjoying it.

"I… Am princess Anna of Arendelle, daughter of King Agnar and Queen Idun and the younger sister of Queen Elsa. I don't belong to you, I don't belong to anyone a-and if you don't let me go my sister will freeze the entire kingdom until she gets me back!" Anna threatened, she knew of course that Elsa wouldn't come, her sister was gone but they didn't know that and that was her advantage or at least she thought it was.

Once King Charles and everyone else who was in the room heard that… They burst into laughter, clearly not believing the princess. A few seconds passed and the King roughly punched Anna's face causing her to hit the ground but the King didn't stop there he grabbed the poor princess by the hair forcing her up again bringing her close to him. Anna struggled to break free but his grip was stronger.

"Listen to me girl… you are no one, you are nothing and you belong to me and my men. Your lie was fun but there's no way the late King Agnar and Queen Idun would have a daughter someone like you… Yes they did have two daughters but you are none of them and even if you were, why would Queen Elsa want a miserable slave like you as her sister" The King hissed, those words had hurt Anna playing with the girl's pride and relationships with her family was her weakness. Anna tried to hold a tear that was about to come out.

"Get her to the dungeon! NOW" King Charles yelled, two of his royal guards grabbed the princess roughly by her chained wrists and dragged her all the way to the dungeons. Anna once again tried to break free but it was hopeless, she was too weak and even if she somehow did she couldn't get far with her leg.

The guards dragged Anna inside a dark cell they threw her to the ground and locked the cell's door.

"If you think this is over then you are mistaken… You should have bowed to our King when he asked nicely, now you are about to meet the consequences" One of the guards taunted her, Anna didn't even move a muscle this time, she was too weak and tired and if she wanted to keep resisting she needed to find her strength.

Minutes passed and Anna heard her cell's door open again, she managed to turn her head to see who it was. It was, of course, King Charles and he was holding a bucket? Why would he bring a bucket with…. Anna's eyes widened, she realized what the King wanted to do with the bucket…

"Alright, here's how we are going to do this…. I am going to ask you again, who are you and who do you belong to?" He asked Anna remained silent this time not wanting to give him the satisfaction.

"Wrong answer…" He said as he put the bucket down, it turned out Anna's fears were true, the bucket was indeed filled with water and not just water, boiled water.

With no warning King Charles grabbed Anna and forced her head inside the water after a few seconds he pulled it out only to put it back in a few more seconds passed and finally the King was done with torturing her he got her head out of the bucket and threw her forcefully to the ground. Anna was trying to catch her breath, her whole face was burnt and in pain,

"Cut her hair…" He ordered, one of the guards obeyed and cut Anna's hair to her shoulders. The princess didn't even resist this time.

Haunting memories were inside Anna's head when the King had put her head inside the water. She was thinking about her parents how they drowned and how she almost drowned when she fell from the dam.

Once her hair was cut the King smiled deviously

"Now chain her on the wall…" He ordered again, the same guard who had cut her hair dragged her from her chained wrists and connected them to the wall.

"Good… Now let's get going, we will have more fun later, I wonder how much she can take before we reach her at her breaking point…" And with that the King and his guards left the dark cell, locking it leaving the princess alone for now…

_I'm sorry Elsa... I don't think I can fight for much longer I-I failed_

* * *

**My poor baby is suffering. But don't worry, Anna is my favorite and there's no way I'll let her die… Come on Elsa, hurry up time's running out. **


	7. Chapter 7

The past has a way of returning

Chapter 7: Breaking point

* * *

Anna was hanging from the cell's roof for days, she had lost counting. She was at her worse now, the last time she ate or drank water was before she and her family enter the enchanted forest but those weren't the only problems Anna had. She was slowly beginning to lose it. The young princess was trying so hard to fight back, to keep her pride and of course not bow. But what faith did she have? She knew that her sister and home were gone, Kristoff would probably move on sooner or later. So what reason did she have to fight, everything she cared about is gone…

* * *

The King of the Northern Isles returned with his men, every day they would come back and every day the beatings would get worse, sometimes they would just punch and kick her till she pleads or would use a wimp to do the job. One of those days the King himself used a candle to burn Anna's sides in order to break her. The young princess didn't know how much she could take. She had lost too much weight now, her bones were visible her soft skin was now covered with wounds fresh and old. Many of her bones, not just her left leg were broken now and they weren't treated. Her dress was now a mess she was mostly naked with wounds everywhere.

Anna was almost unrecognizable. The only thing that remained the same was the color of her hair and her teal blue eyes.

"So much for a princess now huh?" One of the guards mocked her. Anna didn't even have the strength to answer back.

"But I must confess to you, I am impressed, you've lasted longer than many other slaves and still haven't broken" The guard confessed as he opened the cell's door.

"I guess, you are too close to breaking now… And my king has ordered me to be the one who does it your highness" He said the last word with irony, none of the guards or the King inside the castle believed that she was truly the princess of Arendelle no matter how many times Anna roared it to them.

"I won't need to punch or hit you to break you, I have other methods," The guard told her with a smile on his face, Anna just stared at him, she had no strength to react anymore, she was truly close to breaking.

"If you truly are the princess of Arendelle, don't you think your sister who happens to be the Queen would have made the world upside down by now just to find you? Everyone knows the relationship between the Queen and the princess of Arendelle and I have to say to you, no one has been looking for you and it's been two weeks since you are here. Not only that, the Queen herself announced that princess Anna of Arendelle passed away a few weeks ago." Anna's eyes lit up at her mention of her sister, did he just say that Elsa was the one to announce her 'death'? But she is dead…

"They even had a funeral for her, the news was devastating, some say that the Queen isolated herself all over again" Those words were getting through Anna's head like sharp knives, Elsa was alive? She was mourning for her all over again? She was breaking her promise and she would isolate herself…

"NO" Anna yelled, making the guard laugh at her.

"Wow, that's some reaction, and to think for a second I thought you were mute." He mocked again.

Anna found some strength and struggled to break from her chains, she tried to kick the guard but her pain was too much.

"I wouldn't try escaping dear… you are at my mercy now."

"As you can see, even if you are the princess, no one really cares! No one will come for you, you are a worthless and useless little girl, the spare, that's what you are and you've always been and will continue to be…"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Anna screamed, tears streaming from her eyes, the guard was inches away from Anna's face. The girl was too terrified and weak to fight back.

"You're all alone… You don't deserve the love of anyone or anything, no one will want you and no one will save you, you are at our mercy!" Those words, those the words that finally made Anna break. He struck her were no one else had, her heart… The worst part was that everything he said was true… No one was coming to her rescue she was truly alone…

Anna's sobs made the guard laugh. He knew it was working, he was actually breaking her.

"Not even your parents loved you, they just wanted you alive because you were the spare to the throne they must be ashamed of you now"

"SHUT UP!" Anna screamed, she couldn't hear him any longer

"Oooh, those aren't manners for a princess are they?" He teased

"Oh one more thing, even if your sister finds you, she won't want to do anything with a useless weak slave like you. Why would she want to ruin her Queen's image with having a weak slave as her sister huh? You're better off dead! Admit it, no one wants you and no one will ever will not even your so-called boyfriend he will dumb you if he sees you like this" And that was what it got her, Anna was trembling, this guard had confirmed her worst fears. She knew nobody would come, even if Elsa was alive, everyone believed her for dead and even if her sister or Kristoff ever found her, they would surely leave her to die alone on her misery.

"So, I am going to ask you a question 'your highness' who do you belong to?" The guard demanded, Anna remained silent for a few seconds

"y-you" She muttered quietly.

"Louder …"

"You" She sobbed, the guard smiled, he finally broke her she was now ready…

"Good girl," He said as he stroked her face, Anna flinch a little even his stroke was hurting her. With no other warning, he forced her close to his body and gave her a long-lasting kiss. Anna didn't even fight this time. Once he broke the kiss, he left the cell leaving the poor princess hanging from the roof crying and sobbing for her miserable state.

The guard satisfied searched for his King to inform him about his success. He found him in the throne room.

"Did you do it?" The King of the Northern Isles asked the guard who was bowing to him with respect.

"Yes, she is ready"

"Excellent! Put her on sale, I am sure she will satisfy one of our lords" Both King and guard laughed with their success, little did they know that they had just messed with the wrong girl…

**Well… This was a wrecking chapter for me to write, I know you hoped that Elsa would get to Anna before they break her but don't worry, big sis is on her way, and she won't be happy. The next chapter will have more action than this one, remember about the deaths I mentioned in the description? Yeah… Anyways I hoped you liked this chapter. BTW in case you would want to talk with me I am in a discord server named: Arendelle's Kingdom, it's a server based on the frozen fandom, it includes other movies Disney or non-Disney such as tangled-the-series. If you want to check it out here's the link: /DHFFPJk I hope I see you there ;) **


	8. Chapter 8

The past has a way of returning

Chapter 8: Snow Queen's wrath

* * *

It's been another two weeks since Anna's funeral and since Elsa found out that her sister was alive out there at the hands of the enemy. Those two weeks Elsa was preparing her plan to rescue her little sister. She had prepared a stealth suit with a mask that would cover her face. The fifth spirit was not planning to attack, she would get Anna peacefully without harming anybody at least she would try.

Bruni, the fire spirit would accompany her and she would use the same wagon she and her family had reached the enchanted forest. She would take Sven with her as well. Once she made sure that Kai and Kristoff would take care of the kingdom, she began her rescuing mission.

Elsa knew that the journey to the Northern Isles would take a week or two. At first, she thought of traveling with Nokk but she didn't know how Anna would react with that so she decided to play safe and take Sven with her, Kristoff was hesitant at first but when he realized it was for Anna he immediately agreed. The young Queen of ice and snow was praying for her sister's well-being.

"Hang in there sis, I am coming" Elsa murmured, she would stop at nothing to get her baby sister back.

* * *

A week had pasted and Elsa finally arrived at her destination, it was a long journey with a few breaks for Sven to rest. Elsa had taken some supplies with her enough to last her journey but she also took spare supplies for Anna and some first-aid just in case. She knew that her sister's leg was broken from her vision in Althohallen but she didn't know if she had any more scars and wounds, she, of course, hoped she didn't.

Once Elsa arrived at the capital city of the Northern Isles Grandielle, she was surprised and disgusted with the sight. She saw guards using wimps to control normal citizens in order to do what they wanted them to do. Some of them were trying to take little girls from their mothers for who knows what reason. She knew that King Charles was a Tyrant and she despited tyranny. Even though she was Queen, she always gave freedom to her subjects to do what they wanted, heck even the dungeons were empty not because her guards were unable to capture the thieves, but because they weren't needed. Even Bruni and Sven were disgusted.

"Hey, you!" One of the guards called her, Elsa turned her head to look at him.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded.

"I am sent by my father, Lord Kayn to get a slave for his entertainment" Elsa used a dipper voice, she tried to sound like a male. It seemed that it worked because the guard believed it.

"Alright, follow me, my lord, I will escort you to the castle, from there our King will show you our finest slaves" The Guard was speaking with pride, Elsa was disgusted with the idea

_Oh, Anna, I hope those monsters haven't hurt you _she prayed for her sister's well-being. Before entering the castle Elsa parked the Wagon and Sven at the stables, Bruni came along with her, he could help her find Anna's cell faster.

The guard escorted her inside the castle, in the castle's hall

"Wait here," He told her, leaving her in the hall right outside of the throne room.

"Your majesty! There's someone who is looking for a slave"

"Really? Bring him in and let me do the rest" She heard another voice, the King's voice. The guard returned and motioned with his hand the entrance without exchanging another word Elsa nodded and followed the guard inside. Once she entered the room, she saw King Charles of the Northern Isles, an old man around his sixties, with grey hair, he was wearing his traditional costume something similar to her father's.

"Welcome, my lord…"

" Ceasar " Elsa used her deeper voice again, she used the first male name that came to her mind. The King seemed to believe her

"What brings you here Lord Ceasar?"

"My father Lord Kayn, heard that the Northern Isles sell some of the finest slaves, he sent me here to choose one for his pleasure" She explained, Elsa had made up this story all the way back to Arendelle with Lieutenant Mattias, they had researched Arendelle's history to find some lords and Elsa decided to use those two names.

"Then you should follow me my lord, I am sure your father will be pleased with your choice besides, we have a new addition to our slave collection, I am sure she will be perfect for your needs" Elsa's heart rate skipped a bit with those words, she knew who this new addition was, she just hoped that they hadn't done her sister too much damage.

Elsa followed the King to the dungeons, she was growing nervous when she entered the dungeons, memories of her been locked up there by Hans three years ago came to her mind.

"Bruni finds Anna" Elsa whispered quietly to the fire spirit, who obeyed and jumped from her shoulder. The King led her through the cells, Elsa looked around her, she was once again disgusted from the sigh… She was seeing innocent young women been mistreated, badly fed, cold and traumatized, all of them were staring at her with fear. A few seconds passed and she saw a small fire in one of the cells, _Bruni _she thought, it was the signal…

"And we are here" King Charles stopped to the cell where Elsa saw Bruni's fire, she was now standing right next to the King and gasped when she looked inside.

She saw her little sister hanging from the roof with chains, semi-naked with nasty scars all over her body, her face was burned and her hair were now at her shoulders level not only that but her bones were visible too, she had lost too much weight if it wasn't for her eyes been barely open she would have thought her for dead.

It was then when Elsa felt something that she tried to avoid for years, something that she never hoped she would feel. _Hatred _Elsa was mad, very mad, they had tortured the one thing she had fought her entire life to protect. They had messed with her baby sister… For the first time in forever, Elsa wasn't responsible for Anna's injuries, but she would be responsible for her torturers' deaths. Ice was formed in the Cell's bars and a small but growing snowstorm was forming around her, King Charles was confused and scared at the same time.

"What's going on?" He demanded

"You…." Elsa snarled, with her real voice this time, she removed her mask revealing her long blonde hair and her true self.

"Y-Y-You a-re the Q-Queen of A-Arendelle, the one they call the S-Snow Queen" He gasped with fear, Elsa used her powers to raise him in the air she had created dangerous ice spikes around him.

"You've done that to my sister!" She yelled King's Charles eyes widened, that girl wasn't lying after all…

"That's your sister? But… she AGHH" He couldn't finish his sentence and Elsa tightened her icy grip around him causing him to scream in pain. His screams caught the attention of some guards who were guarding the dungeon.

"Your majesty!" They cried out when they saw their king at the hands of the Snow Queen.

"BRING ALL THE GUARDS HERE!" The King ordered

"But sir…"

"JUST DO IT!" One of the guards ran out of the dungeons while the other remained to fight for his King. Elsa took notice of this, and with her free hand, she created an ice wall Behind her locking him out.

"I don't think so. You took the person I cared the most away from me! You made her suffer! Now it's your turn!" She yelled, squeezing the King harder.

"I don't even know you or your sister only by rumors!" The King shouted, part of his sayings were true, the Northern Isles and Arendelle didn't have any trade contact with each other even if the Northern Isles weren't that far away. It was the kingdom's point of view for their subjects that had broken the trades between the kingdoms and that had happened from her grandfather.

"Then you will know first-hand that no one messes with my sister!" Elsa growled, her eyes were glowing blue now, and a huge snow-storm had formed around her.

"Your highness, I am a-afraid you are here too late! The sister you knew is gone, she is broken beyond repair!" King Charles yelled hoping that the Queen would show him mercy which was something she clearly didn't intend to do. Elsa didn't exchange another word, she let go of the King who hit the ground hard, he gasped in pain, But before the King could do anything else she shot him right in the heart. He froze instantly and his statue broke into million sharp pieces.

Once the King of the Northern Isles was dead, Elsa destroyed the Ice wall that was behind her. When she did she saw a huge amount of royal guards ready to attack her. One of them shot an arrow at her but Elsa easily dodged it by creating a small Ice wall, with one move of her hand Elsa controlled the snowstorm that was around her and used it against the guards, freezing them instantly and then just like their king they broke into million sharp pieces.

Once she was done, the snowstorm disappeared and her eyes stopped glowing, she was trembling and breathing hard from exhaustion and from her anger and she dropped in her knees. A few minutes passed before she had calmed down and scouted her now frozen surroundings.

"What have I done…" Elsa muttered, as much as the King deserved it, Elsa still had broken her vow to not use her powers against others for one moment she had truly become what she was avoiding all those years of isolation _a monster. _She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a weak groan filled with pain behind her, it didn't take long to realize who this was.

"ANNA!" Elsa cried as she turned to see her sister who was still locked up and chained inside her cell which was surprisingly unharmed, without much thinking Elsa used her magic to break the cell's bars and she immediately ran to her sister.

"NOOO, PLEASE DON'T HURT ME" Anna cried out when Elsa tried to touch her cheek.

"A-Anna, it's me"

"P-please I can't take it anymore… I just w-want my f-family, Elsiee" Elsa was taken aback with Anna's murmurs, she wasn't afraid of her, she was hallucinating, they had truly broken her. Bruni who was hiding in the shadows the entire time jumped back on Elsa's shoulder staring at the broken princess.

"Oh Anna" Elsa sobbed, she used her ice again to break Anna's chains. Once the chains broke Anna fell into her arms half-conscious. Elsa picked her up like a baby in her arms, she was shocked by how light she was.

"Nobody wants me… Elsie hates m-me" Anna murmured again, Elsa's eyes teared up just what had they done to her sister to believe that.

"No snowflake, I don't hate you, you're the most important person in my life and I love you…. Please don't leave me, stay with me, Anna… Stay with me" Elsa said hoping that this would bring Anna back, but of course, it didn't. Elsa examined her sister's body, it had nasty wounds everywhere, her dress was torn apart she had a few burnings and her face looked like it was boiled?

"Don't worry Anna, nobody will hurt you anymore, I will do anything in my power to bring you back I promise and that's one promise I won't break!"

* * *

**And boom, another chapter is done and this story has like 2 or three more chapters before it's complete. Wow Elsa went full scarlet witch mode here and I can't really blame her. She had every right to… So on the next chapter it's going to be emotional (like this one wasn't) it will be about Elsa's Kristoff's and Olaf's attempts to bring the Anna they know and love back. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and as for Hans, I have something for him too but that's for another time. Till then, Megan is out!**


	9. Chapter 9

The past has a way of returning

Chapter 9: To Mend her Broken Heart

* * *

Elsa was holding her half-conscious sister in her arms, she passed the frozen corpses making sure that Anna wouldn't see them. There was no other guard inside the castle, all of the guards had tried to attack her when she had their king hostage.

Elsa easily found the wagon with a worried Sven. The reindeer ran towards her when he spotted her carrying Anna. Sven nuzzled his head with Anna's for comfort. Anna didn't react. "Alright Sven, we need to get her back to Arendelle as fast as possible" Elsa told the reindeer who licked Anna's face. Elsa slowly and carefully laid down Anna inside the wagon, she used the first-aid-kit she had brought with her to treat some of the newest wounds. Elsa cleaned all of her sister's wounds first and she couldn't help but shiver when she saw the true damage.

"Oh, Anna…" She murmured. Her baby sister, was dying, Elsa always saw Anna as a fighter, a girl who would never give up on anyone, the person who she would always count on but right now what fight did she have left? Right now, it was Anna who needed someone to count on, someone to believe in her and Elsa was determined to be that fifth spirit was doing her best not to burst into tears. Anna needed her strong right now.

Elsa made sure that Sven could lead the wagon without her sitting in the front. She needed to be with Anna the entire time in order to aid her and check her pulse, she was unconscious now. If it wasn't for her chest was going up and down slowly but steady Anna would be…

No, Elsa would not allow that, as long as she is alive, she won't let Anna die like this, only when they are both with grey hair and old and will no longer be able to build snowmen, only then she would let her sister go.

* * *

Sven was trying to get to Arendelle as fast as he could, faster than he and Elsa did to get to Grandielle the city of Northern Isles. It took them 3 days instead of a week to finally reach Arendelle, the people stared at the wagon confused at first they didn't expect their Queen to be back so fast. By now, everyone knew about Elsa's departure and they knew the reason was about their princess.

However everyone was shocked when they saw the bad state their princess was, Elsa was carrying her in her arms again, Kristoff ran through the halls and met Elsa in the entrance, he was angered when he saw the love of his life beaten and unconscious.

"Oh, if I get my hands of them I'll…" He tried to say but was interrupted by Elsa.

"Kristoff, I took care of it…" Elsa whispered to him not wanting the other people to find out what had actually happened in the Northern Isles. Kristoff nodded, he understood from Elsa's serious expression that whoever did that to Anna, has probably regretted it or worse…

"Kai!" The Queen called her top servant and advisor who was also like a second father to both herself and Anna.

"Your, Majesty?"

"Please call Doctor Whale, it's an emergency" Elsa ordered, she was sounded both pleading and demanding at the same time, Kai nodded without asking further, he went back to the castle.

Shortly after Elsa and Kristoff took Anna to the infirmary, Elsa laid down her sister carefully, she didn't want to injure her further. A few seconds later the doctor entered the room, Elsa and Kristoff moved out of the way in order to leave some space to the Doctor so he can examine the princess.

After a few minutes the Doctor had examined Anna's entire body, he turned his head to look at his Queen.

"Your Majesty, I know it's hard, but I would like to be left alone with the patient"

"H-How is she?" Elsa asked fearfully waiting for his answer.

"She's at a very bad state, she needs surgery for some of her wounds, no need to mention her broken ribs"

"W-Will she be okay?" Kristoff was the one who asked this time, the Doctor took a whole minute before replying and this worried both Kristoff and Elsa.

"I-I don't know, her physical wounds can be healed with time, she needs to earn her weight back too. But, I don't know about her mental state, which is more important than any wound. Right now, she is unconscious, it's easy for us to treat her wounds, the problem is when she wakes up, will she let us get close to her? Who knows what hell she's been through, the wounds she has, they can be traumatic, I saw wimp strikes on her back, a few burnings here and there and her head looked like they somehow boiled it." The Doctor explained, Kristoff was about to get sick when he heard what his Anna had been through, Elsa, on the other hand, was just standing there speechless.

"If the princess co-operates, then we can save her" The doctor continued

"A-And if she doesn't? If she is too scared?" Kristoff asked, Elsa was standing still, she hadn't said a word the entire time.

"Then I am afraid, the maximum I give her to live is a week"

"No! We will save her, I am not going to let her go like this, not now, not ever!" Elsa finally spoke surprising both the Doctor and Kristoff. The Doctor sighed

"I-I'll do what I can, but something tells me that the princess will need you more than ever"

"We will be there for her the entire time… I promise" The doctor nodded, he just wished that the mental damage wasn't too much for the princess… He had faith in his Queen to bring her sister back.

"I, still need to have surgery…" Elsa's and Kristoff's eyes widened hesitant at first they both left the room, Elsa took a glance at her broken sister before closing the door behind her.

* * *

When they were both out of the room, Elsa was trembling, Kristoff noticed this

"Elsa… are you okay?"

"H-help me, Kristoff!" Elsa cried before falling in his arms, shocked from her break down, Kristoff stroked Elsa's back.

"Shh, hey, it's alright, she is going to be okay, Anna is a fighter" Kristoff tried to comfort her. Elsa had buried her head in his chest sobbing and crying.

"I-I killed them…" Elsa murmured, Kristoff was confused, Elsa killed someone? Who?

"W-Who is them?"

"T-their k-king, t-their guards, when I-I saw Anna, I s-snapped at them" Kristoff understood now, Elsa had killed the King of the Northern Isles and probably all of his guards too… He was shocked at first, he didn't believe Elsa was capable of killing anyone but he knew that he would kill them too if he found the love of his life at this stage and knew that they were the ones responsible for this.

"I-I am a monster"

"No, Look, Elsa, you are not a monster, they are, you didn't attack innocent people, they did, I know killing is wrong but what they did to Anna they have probably done it to other people too and that's wrong. I am pretty sure if you were in Anna's place, Anna would do the same" Kristoff's words seemed to calm her sobbing down.

"Come on, let's sit here, there's not much we can do now," Kristoff said after Elsa had completely calmed down, they sat on a couch right outside the infirmary, Elsa was hugging herself while Kristoff had a protective arm around her. Both of them jumped when they heard an ear-raping scream coming from inside the infirmary.

* * *

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

*CRUSH* It sounded like something fell to the ground hard, Elsa and Kristoff knew that something was…

"ANNA!" losing no time, they almost broke the door while entering the room. They saw Doctor whale, standing with complete shock on his face, he was holding a needle. Elsa's eyes scanned the room, she saw that the bed she had laid Anna down was empty.

"P-Please d-don't hurt me" A weak cry was heard from a now shadowed corner. Elsa spotted her sister, she was curved like a ball, holding her legs and trembling from fear, her eyes were filled with terror.

"A-Anna" Kristoff sobbed, he couldn't watch the girl he loved the most acting like this.

"Doctor Whale? W-What happened?" Elsa asked she was trying not to have another break down in front of Anna.

"I was trying to take a blood sample from her and she suddenly woke up, when she saw me she just screamed and tried to get away from me… As you can see she trapped herself in that corner" The doctor explained still shocked from the sudden outburst.

Elsa nodded, she then turned her attention to her terrified sister.

"H-hey snowflake, it's me, I am here" Anna didn't respond, she just kept trembling.

"I-I will leave you three alone, your majesty good luck…" And with that, the Doctor left the room.

"A-Anna, you know, I-I didn't break that promise we made back in the Enchanted forest, we did it together, and we will continue doing it… P-please don't repeat my mistake, don't shut us out" Elsa hoped that this would snap Anna out of her trauma, It didn't, Elsa tried to approach her for a hug but…

"NO!" Anna tried to get away but her back was already facing the wall. Elsa stopped in her tracks not wanting to scare her further.

"M-Mama, P-Papa, and Essa hate me" Anna was speaking like a five-year-old and this was breaking Elsa's heart.

"No Anna they don't hate you, I don't hate you…" Elsa's eyes widened, she had an idea, maybe this would bring Anna back.

"Hey, snowflake I have something to show you.." And with a small snap Elsa brought a memory in front of her and Anna, it was their parents.

"We need to stop this isolation, it's killing both of them don't you see? And besides, I don't think Anna would be scared of Elsa" Queen Idun argued with her husband King Agnar. Anna was staring at the two, she was still trembling and her eyes were still filled with fear.

"It's not Anna I am worried about… What if we let them close again and the feelings are too much for Elsa… Joy brings her powers out as strongly as fear" King Agnar reasoned

"But if anyone can find a way to help her, It's Anna" Queen Idun pointed, Elsa turned her gaze to Anna to her displeasure she didn't seem to have a reaction about that at all.

"You may be right about that, there's not much that girl can't do" The King chuckled

"Your right, her love can hold up the world" Idun commented, Elsa was hoping that now, Anna would have some kind of reaction but… she was still the same.

"Lucky for the world" Once the memory disappeared Elsa tried to approach Anna again.

"NO PLEASE!" Anna yelled again, Elsa sighed, that memory did nothing

"Our parents, believed in you Anna, and so do I, you didn't give up on me when I didn't speak to you for thirteen years neither when I ran from Arendelle… I am not going to give up on you either, not now not ever" Elsa said with determination, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Elsa, can I try?" Kristoff pleaded Elsa nodded,

"Anna, i-it's me, Kristoff, I-I missed you Anna and if you think for a second that I don't love you then you're wrong, my love is not fragile. You taught me what love is, you are the one who showed me that some people are worth fighting for, and Anna, you are one of those people" Kristoff was disappointed when he didn't see any reaction coming from Anna.

"Anna, do you want to build a snowman?" Kristoff stared at Elsa confused at first but gasped when he realized what she meant, with a movement of her hand Elsa brought Olaf back to life, Anna still hadn't reacted.

"I live!" Olaf screamed happily

"Hey, Olaf, take it slow"

"Huh?" Olaf was confused, he saw Kristoff pointing at a girl who looked pretty much like Anna only different?

"Hey who is that? And where's Anna?" Elsa was speechless, she was just staring at the girl

"Olaf, this is Anna" Kristoff explained, Olaf's eyes widened, this couldn't be the Anna he remembered right? The snowman walked closer to the broken princess, Anna didn't seem to recognize him at all.

"Does she need a warm hug?" Olaf asked Kristoff sighed, Elsa was trying to contain her tears, she didn't what Olaf or Anna at her state to see her like this now.

"Y-yes, she needs a warm hug, a lot of them" Elsa sobbed, Olaf tried to approach Anna for a hug but…

"NO, please… I-I can't take it anymore" Anna cried surprising the happy snowman, Kristoff and Elsa looked disappointed, not even Olaf could bring Anna back. Elsa sighed, she was holding her mother's scarf, it was the only thing that gave her comfort right now, just like it did when their parents died and she didn't let Anna in. But as Elsa was staring at the scarf, she suddenly got an idea. Kristoff was confused, Elsa was smirking at him, what was she planning?

"I have an idea…" Elsa finally said breaking the uncomfortable silence, Kristoff and Olaf stared at her confuse Elsa showed them the scarf.

"Isn't that your mother's scarf?" Kristoff questioned, he had seen this scarf before back in the enchanted forest where they found out that Queen Idun was a Northuldran.

Elsa nodded, Olaf's eyes widened he somehow knew what was Elsa about to do

"Elsa, If what you are thinking is our last hope to bring her back then do it" Kristoff encouraged her, Elsa smiled at him, she slowly approached Anna and took a deep breath.

Elsa's eyes were locked into Anna's.

"Where the north wind meets the sea  
There's a river full of memory  
Sleep, my darling, safe and sound  
For in this river all is found

Kristoff and Olaf were staring at Anna. They noticed a movement in her fingers.

"I think it's working…" Kristoff whispered. Elsa noticed the movement to, she decided to continue.

In her waters, deep and true  
Lay the answers and a path for you  
Dive down deep into her sound  
But not too far or you'll be drowned

Anna's eyes widened they were no longer filled with fear she was no longer trembling and her breathing was normal again, Olaf got excited while Kristoff formed a smile on his face, the love of his life was back.

Yes, she will sing to those who'll hear  
And in her song, all magic flows  
But can you brave what you most fear?  
Can you face what the river knows?

Anna was staring at Elsa now, the two sisters were looking at each other, Anna had a weak smile on her face and that was enough for Elsa to know that her sister was back.

Where the north wind meets the sea  
There's a mother full of memory  
Come, my darling, homeward bound  
When all is lost, then all is found

The two sisters sang the last part together, Anna sounded weaker of course but she was still singing.

"Is that really you?" Anna questioned, tears forming in her eyes, not from fear this time but joy.

"Anna!" Elsa cried before giving her sister a bear-hug. The two girls cried, Anna, buried her head in Elsa's shoulder, Elsa was stroking her sister's back. Olaf joined the hug he couldn't miss a warm family hug like this. Kristoff was staring at them and smiled, Elsa noticed him, she freed one hand from the hug and gave it to him. Kristoff confused at first held it but before he could even react Elsa pulled him closer. Now the entire family was united.

Anna finally after a long time, she felt safe, she now knew that Elsa and Kristoff wouldn't let anything hurt her ever again.

* * *

**Boom and this was the final chapter, Anna is back with her family, now all that's left is the epilogue and don't worry I have something saved for Hans too… After all, he is the one responsible for this mess. Stay tuned!**


	10. Epilogue

The past has a way of returning

Epilogue

* * *

Nine months passed since Elsa brought back to Arendelle, Anna was still recovering both mentally and physically. Most of her wounds were gone now, her face was almost back to normal (with the help of Elsa's magic.) She had earned her weight back and her hair had grown too. Her ribs were much better.

She was able to walk again after five months, due to the fact that she hadn't walked in such a long time, Anna had to re-learn how to walk. Elsa was right by her side in every step. Whenever she felt like falling, Elsa would catch her.

And as for the mental health… Anna was still having nightmares and panic attacks to this day but with her loved ones by her side, she knew everything would be alright.

Anna's and Kristoff's relationship was back on track and stronger than ever, Kristoff had finally proposed and Anna said yes of course.

Arendelle was happy to have their princess back to normal (well as normal as someone could be after been broken). The Kingdom was now celebrating its princess return by having an entire festival just for her.

And of course, Anna was told about what happened during the time she was gone, Elsa explained to her what she had seen in Ahthohallen.

"So did you find the fifth spirit?" Anna asked, Elsa didn't answer, she was just looking at her with a smirk formed on her face. Anna's eyes widened with realization.

"You are the fifth spirit! The bridge between humans and spirits"

"Yes, but the bridge has two sides and mother had two daughters," Elsa said while smiling

"So what are you saying is?"

" Both of us are the fifth spirit… And Anna, Arendelle didn't fall because the spirits decided that the kingdom deserves to stand with you, you've made the right choice and did the next right thing" Elsa continued, Anna smiled she didn't know what to say.

" You know, I was planning to move to the enchanted forest but after what happened, I will still abdicate the throne to you but won't leave Arendelle" Elsa announced her decision, Anna was shocked, her a Queen? After everything that happened?

"Y-You want me to be the Queen b-but?" Anna shattered

"Anna, you will make a great Queen and besides, I will be there by your side all the time, just like when you re-learned how to walk again," Elsa said, Anna formed a smile before giving Elsa a bone-crushing hug.

"Thank you" Anna was crying from joy and so was Elsa.

"I am so proud of you Anna, don't ever forget that okay?"

A few more months passed since Elsa announced to Anna her decision, Anna was now fully healed she and Kristoff had decided to have their wedding day on the same day as her coronation.

"Presenting, her majesty Queen Anna of Arendelle"

" Prince Kristoff of Arendelle" Kai announced, the now wedded couple walked through Arendelle's streets where the people were watching and cheering. Elsa followed them, she had Bruni on her shoulder and Nokk was right by her side. Gale was flying around the kingdom happily, the Earth Giants were there too.

Everyone was happy in the Kingdom of Arendelle, Anna turned out to be a great Queen, Elsa was always there watching her sister grow making Arendelle thrive like it never did before. Eventually, Anna and Kristoff became parents, they had two kids, a girl named Idun, after Anna's and Elsa's parents and a boy named Agnar after their father.

And as for Hans and his thugs, they eventually got arrested by the Southern Isles again after learning that they tried to murder the princess, now Queen of Arendelle again only this time, they made sure they would never see the light of the sun again.

* * *

**And boom, the story is now complete. Wow, what an emotional wrecker. I hope you enjoyed it! If I had grammar mistakes throughout the chapters I would be happy if you pointed them out, English is not my mother tongue so I am doing my best to improve! And of course, I would like to thank everyone who read, favored, followed and reviewed this story. More projects coming from me soon! Stay tuned! Ps: should I change the rating to T or leave it M rated?**


End file.
